The need for smaller, larger-capacity laminated ceramic capacitors of this type remains strong, and this need cannot be met without further reducing the thickness of internal electrode layers and dielectric layers. However, further thickness reduction of dielectric layers, or specifically to a thickness of 1.0 μm or less per dielectric layer, increases the likelihood of deterioration of the insulation resistance of the laminated ceramic capacitor.
Oxygen defect (structural defect) occurring in the dielectric crystal in a high electric field is considered a primary cause of the aforementioned deterioration of insulation resistance, but whatever the true cause, this deterioration of insulation resistance directly affects the service longevity of the laminated ceramic capacitor and must be remedied as soon as possible.
The inventor of the present invention explored various measures to remedy the aforementioned deterioration of insulation resistance in consideration of cost and arrived at a way to suppress such deterioration of insulation resistance, which is different from what is described in Patent Literature 1 below, and consequently developed the present invention.